geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Oridion
Oridion is a 2.0 Medium Demon created by Surv and is a collaboration with Viprin. Gameplay The level starts with a basic normal-speed cube. Following that is a 2x spped timing-based ball section that quickly transitions into a UFO section with some more precise timing required. A robot part with some more difficult timing follows before a cube section with similar gameplay. After a confusing dual-ball part is a short 3x speed cube section. A long auto with a ship repeatedly going through gravity portals follows, with the name of the level moving into place. After a short auto cube, the drop occurs with a 3x speed fast-paced wave part with moving objects. After a ball part and a short cube part, a very tricky dual-wave segment follows with some precise timing required. After briefly turning into a dual-UFO and a single spam-based wave part, the player transitions into a robot part. The transition here is extremely buggy, requiring the player, as a 3x speed wave, to go into the portal at just the right spot so the robot will fling itself onto the correct area. If not done correctly, the player will either go too low and hit the side of a platform, or overshoot and collide with a sawblade. After the timing-based robot is a short ship part that immediately transitions into a fast-paced cube part with many orbs. After a brief auto, the text "nearly there!" appears, and the player transitions into a dual-cube. In the middle is an extremely tight and fast mini-wave, followed by a short single cube. A similar pattern then follows. After a dual-ball, the player transitions into a fast cube and robot part. The level ends with the player as a cube. User Coins * The first user coin is at 7%. In order for it to be activated, the player must hit a trigger by jumping while on a platform at 5%. The player will then fall through the platform and then go upside-down. After turning into a ball, the player will hit an orb and then immediately return to the normal route. * The second user coin is at 22% during the robot part. The player must go in between two sawblades where an invisible mini-size portal is located. Once done so, the player will briefly go back on the normal route, but then to through a hole in a column that only a mini-robot can pass through. The player must then jump in between to platforms where the coin is. After achieving the coin, the player will jump back up and turn back into normal size on the normal route. * The third and final user coin is at 66% during a cube part. The player must jump over a green orb and then click on the second one located near it. The player will then turn upside-down. This enables the player to hit the coin by hitting a pink orb to go under a set of three orbs into an area that is not accessible if not done right. The player will then hit a gravity portal and go right-side-up back on the normal route. Trivia * The level has 165K downloads. * Two of the user coins in this level rely on bugs as a means of collecting them. Walkthrough Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Collaborations Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Demon levels